Lucky Girl
by savethedance
Summary: One-shoot. Minky. Mini ayuda a Franky cuando se queda sin nada.


**Lucky Girl ~**

Destrozada como estaba después de todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de sus padres y de Matty no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse de la silla. Sus padres se había separado y para colmo, ni si madre ni si padre la querían en casa, le habían dado un margen de 2 días para abandonar la casa. Matty se había enfadado con ella y no la quería volver a ver por que fue capaz de pegarle a Liv. Eso le había demostrado que en realidad Matty estaba enamorado de Liv y no de ella. Todo se había esfumado, solo tenía a Matty y a sus padres, también a Grace, pero ella estaba por sus cosas, no quería molestarla con sus problemas. Cuando parecía que comenzaba a tener amigos, y encajaba en un sitio, todo se desmoronaba. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era llorar, y salir de esa casa a la que ya no pertenecía.

A duras penas consigue levantarse de esa fría silla, y sale de la casa a la que ya no podrá volver. Por mucho que la busquen luego sus padres, ella no les perdonará todo el dolor que les estaba causando.

Sale a pasear y su pelo no consigue cubrirle lo suficiente el cuello y se muere de frío. Comienza a caer la noche y en lo único que puede pensar es en que tendrá que dormir en un cartón y buscar algo para no pasar tanto frío. Divisa una camiseta rosa al fondo de la calle, pero no sabe quien es, no esta segura si acercarse o no, quizás no sea alguien bueno, pero quizás consiga ayuda, así que se va acercando lentamente a la camiseta rosa, cada vez esta más cerca, y consigue ver que es una chica rubia. En la primera persona que le viene a la cabeza es Mini, con sus cabellos dorados, y su sonrisa hipnotizadora. Con un poco de suerte ella tendrá compasión con Franky y la ayude.

- ¿Franky eres tú? – coinciden sus mirada.

- Mini, gracias a dios que eres tú. Si, soy Franky. Ayúdame, por favor. – dice Franky intentando inspirar lástima.

- Esta bien, para, cálmate y explícame. – dice Mini confundida. – vamos a mi casa y tomaremos un té.

La rubia lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de Franky, y ahora que la puede ayudar, no va a perder la oportunidad.

- Gracias Mini.

Las dos llegan a casa de Mini y no hay nadie, sus padres han salido a comprar. Franky se sienta en la cómoda cama de Mini y la rubia sale a preparar un té para ella y para Franky.

- Debes tener mucho frío, ¿quieres un manta? – le ofrece Mini.

- Sí, por favor. – dice Franky sonriendo.

- Ahora cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado.

- En pocas palabras, me he quedado sin nada. Mis padres me han echado de mi casa y Matty no quiere volver a verme – aguanta las ganas de romper a llorar.

- No te preocupes Franky, puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras. Me tienes a mí. – Mini se pone roja.

- Gracias. – dice Franky extrañada, pero a la vez muy feliz de ver que después de todo, tiene una amiga, y que sea Mini le hace aún más feliz.

- Mini ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué ahora te caigo bien, después de todo lo mal que nos hemos llevado?

- Franky se que he sido muy injusta contigo, y se que no me entenderás, pero mi popularidad era lo único que tenía, ahora no soy nada y ahora es cuando puedo realmente ser lo que yo quiera ser.

- Me gusta más la verdadera Mini.

- A mi también. – dice Mini terriblemente feliz.

- Me gustaría que hubieras sido así siempre.

- Algún día conseguirás perdonarme.

- Ya lo he hecho. Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí. Te lo agradezco mucho.

- De nada. – sonríe Mini.

- Me gusta cuando sonríes, estás más guapa. – las palabras de Franky ponen a Mini roja como un tomate.

- Gra…Gracias. – consigue decir. – Tú también eres preciosa. – Y Franky se echa a reír.

- No mientas, no hace falta.

- Lo digo de verdad. – Y ahora es Franky quien se vuelve de color rojo.

Mini se acerca lentamente a Franky, quizás lo vaya a destrozar todo pero no consigue contenerse, las ganas de besar los labios de Franky son superiores a la razón y a su inteligencia. Así que con todos sus impulsos y su amor, la besa, lentamente, y al ver que Franky no se separa, abre la boca y nota la lengua de Franky en ella. Su emoción cada vez es más grande, Franky QUIERE besarla, así que no se separa, quizás luego esto no sirva de nada, pero Mini siempre recordará la primera vez que se besaron, en que la sintió con ella, y en la que de verdad se sintió querida por una vez en su vida. Ahora mismo no tiene miedo de nada, ni siquiera de lo que venga después de que se separen. Así que lo hace. Se separa lentamente de Franky y esta le sonríe.

- Parece que hay algo más que no me habías contado. - bromea Franky. Y Mini se muere de vergüenza. - No te avergüences de lo que eres Mini.

- ¿Por qué me has besado tú? - Pregunta Mini.

- Me he sentido bien contigo, cómoda y a gusto. Pero deja de avergonzarte y ven aquí. - Mini se acerca y Franky le roba un beso. - Podríamos pasarnos así la noche, ¿no? - dice una Franky confiada y sonriente.

Mini no se puede creer que le este pasando esto de verdad.

**FIN**


End file.
